


Lovers of Pasta

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Failed cooking attempts, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Papyrus wanted was to make his crush a meal he would be proud of. Instead, he ruined it all. How will Fell like him now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers of Pasta

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm in a mood. Have some UT/UF paps. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been an accident. Papyrus had wanted to prove to his new friend, who was also himself (how confusing...), that he could indeed cook, when the water caught on fire. How does that even happen?! Papyrus was frantically trying to put the fire out, but hadn’t succeeded until all the noodles were crispy and blackened. He stood in front of the stove, slumped. He had really wanted to prove to his alternate that he could cook just as well as he could. Of course, the other him had a lot more time to practice where he came from, since he didn’t spend all day outside like Papyrus did. Which at first confused him.

Fell was very different from Papyrus. That made itself glaringly clear as soon as the two skeletons from a darker universe had shown up mysteriously, demanding they stay with Papyrus and his brother. Since it was technically their house as well, Sans let them stay, as long as they didn’t go out and cause trouble. For the first few weeks things had been a little rocky, as Fell and Red, or the other Papyrus’ Sans, were most definitely from a much nastier universe. They were always suspicious of Papyrus and Sans, thinking they would attack them in the night or poison their food.

What had prompted Papyrus’ little cooking fiasco was Fell insisting he cook supper, claiming he wasn’t able to stomach anymore of Papyrus’ horrid cooking. That cut deep. His pride damaged, Papyrus shooed them all out of the house, claiming that by supper time he would have made a feast worthy of the King himself.

Now, Papyrus was two steps from crying. But, to his surprise, it wasn’t just because of his hurt pride. He found that he WANTED to impress this other version of him, wanted to have him pleased with his work, wanted to see him happy. It was a new sensation, but one that Papyrus understood. He wasn’t as naive as he would have others believe. He understood what a crush was, and found that he couldn’t face his double as tears fell down his cheeks. If he couldn’t even cook a decent meal, how could he ever impress him?

Papyrus looked at the clock and gasped. The others would be home soon. Fresh tears bubbling in his sockets, he ran upstairs, locking his door behind him and shutting himself in his closet. Fell would never like him now. Not if he couldn’t impress him with the one thing he thought he could do. He had attempted to do so before, with his puzzles and his fighting prowess. Fell was better than him in both areas.

Papyrus gasped as he heard the downstairs door slam open then closed again. Loud footsteps stopped in the kitchen before making their way back through the living room and up the stairs. Papyrus put his hands over his mouth; he couldn’t let Fell see him like this. The heavy footsteps entered his room after kicking his door open, pausing only a second before making their way to his closet door.

“Papyrus?” Fell called out. Papyrus squeaked.

“THERE ARE NO SKELETONS IN THE CLOSET!” he tried. He heard Fell chuckle quietly before opening the closet door, his smile dropping immediately as Papyrus burst into tears again, hiding his face in shame. Papyrus heard nothing but his own sobs for a few minutes, as he tried desperately to sink into the floor. Now he had not only disappointed his crush, but was now sobbing like a baby in front of him.

“Oh, Papyrus…” he heard Fell whisper, before feeling two firm, gentle hands on his wrists, pulling him into a standing position and out of the closet. Papyrus kept his eyes closed until they were on the stairs, opening them enough to not fall until they made it to the bottom. Papyrus let Fell put him in a seat at the kitchen table, keeping his eyelights pointed down, his hands in his lap. He almost looked up as he heard pots clanging together, but eventually let the noises lull him into a semi-awake state. After what seemed like only a few minutes, a plate of steaming hot lasagna was lowered in front of his face before being set on the table, Fell sitting in the chair next to him, staring at him expectantly. Papyrus, refusing to look back, began eating, although he was too upset to eat more than half the plate. Fell seemed to accept this, as he took it without question, putting away whatever was left of the meal he had made. 

Papyrus barely moved as Fell took his wrists again, gently making him get up and go back upstairs. He let Fell sit him on the bed and remove his battle body, slipping on his pajamas for him before changing into his own. Papyrus was, however, more than a little surprised when Fell laid him down on his side before slipping in behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest and pulling himself close. Papyrus sighed in comfort, letting his own breaths line up with Fell’s, almost asleep when Fell spoke.

“I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, Papyrus. In my universe, those who love another are more or less brutally honest with them. I should have realized I could not be that way with you.” Papyrus’ face was lighting up the room, he was sure of it. Fell had just confessed that he loved him...he felt the same way. Fell chuckled as if reading Papyrus’ thoughts, clanking him gently on the back of the head.

“Go to sleep, Papyrus. We’ll talk more in the morning.” Papyrus nodded, the heaviness of sleep pulling him down once more as Fell’s arms tightened, protecting him from the evils of the dark. Papyrus could not have been happier in Fell’s arms, silently clanking Fell’s fingers before falling asleep.


End file.
